Blood Red
by Tora88
Summary: She betrayed all who loved her. She has killed the innocent and taken up with the gulity. And her hair flows like the blood she has spilled.
1. Preface

Blood Red

By Tora Tiger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, well maybe the plot, but that is it. I have even 'borrowed' this preface from the Teen Titans. So no suing and I will be happy to pass out bribes (wink, wink). I am not going to repeat this disclaimer thing because honestly if I was making any money off this, which I am not!, then I would not be posting it on a website no matter how prestigious it is. I would be basking on a beach somewhere with lots of alcohol and whores of both varieties.

A/N: This is angst, my first try, there will be evil Ginny and some other evil characters, and there will also be a plot (hopefully). There will be rape, sex, profanity, death, mayhem, drug use, and other pleasantries. There may also be slash, but that won't be for a few more chapters, and I will not apologize for any of it. If not your forte, read my other story, which by the way I will be posting a new chapter soon. Love you guys and I hope you like! Kanpai.

Preface

My name is Ginny. And I have done horrible things. I have sworn to serve a Dark Master, I have obeyed his every command, and I have committed crimes in his name. I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. One by one I have destroyed them all. And with no one left to stop me, I have brought an entire continent to its knees. My name is Ginny. I have done horrible things. And I have absolutely no regrets.

A/N : So what do you think? I will be posting the next chapter shortly after I get it typed up. Thank you for taking the time to read my humble story and please review. Kiss, Kiss.


	2. Ruby

Blood Red

By Tora Tiger

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: Okay, this is chapter two and we are getting into the story. I hope you like it and I hope you review, anywho, here we go!

Ruby

The darkness swelled around the room, save for the glittering betrayal of the few traitorous candles. If not for these burning beacons, the figure in the room would gladly be swallowed by the glorious absence of light. Yet she knew that she was expected to make an appearance tonight, and with a sigh a cold voice whispered "Lumos".

Light instantly flared, and the figure was recognizable. Dark crimson hair cascaded down an exposed back. The smooth luminescent skin glittered with the droplets of water, giving an impression that this goddess was glowing in the fire light of the suite. Grapping a silken forest green robe; 'like his eyes' her traitorous mind whispered for her ears alone; shaking for moment she retained her frigid composure, and slipped the robe over her bare skin tying it loosely. Sitting at her vanity she picked up her brush and slowly ran it through her silken ruby locks. A knock sounded on the hard oak door, and looking into the mirror of her vanity, the woman coldly called "Enter".

Mr. Avery entered the room. Some would say 'sauntered', but Avery didn't 'saunter', in any case Avery walked through the threshold of the enormous door. Gliding to the emerald satin sofa, which at the moment supported a gorgeous slick black panther, he lay his hands on the beast's head and pet him behind the ears.

"Louie, Louie, Louie, what will we do with this lovely woman preparing herself for her party?" Avery asked the elegant beast, casting a proud gaze to the woman at the vanity. He felt like a father to her, one that was going to be 'giving her away' that evening.

'Well, considering that she killed her own father, as well as mother, it isn't like I have any competition,' he thought happily.

"The Dark Lord is waiting for you, my Lady," Avery said fondly to the beautiful woman who was grooming herself.

"I know, Avery," she said coldly, "I will be there momentarily."

"Of course, my Lady, of course," Avery answered scratching Louie the panther behind his ear, producing yet another pleasant purr deep in the predator's throat.

Finally this woman lay down her brush and picked up her wand. The same wand that she used to destroy all that made her happy in the past, the same wand she used to kill her parents, the same wand she used to cast the spells and charms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the same ashen beauty that she now used to murmur a drying spell over her body. A flicker of memories flashed unwanted across the inside of her eyelids:

_A plump red- haired woman looked fondly across Olviander's Wand Shop to her only daughter, pride evident in her gaze, "Honey, now we will get your school books!"_

The smiling face of her mother quickly vanished from her eyes, pushed back into the deep recesses of her mind, where all her memories were from her past life, all her happy memories. Standing from her vanity she gave a mischievous smirk and pulled of her bath robe, throwing it onto the bed. She didn't care if Avery saw her bare self, she didn't care about anything.

"If you don't mind, Avery, I must get ready for tonight."

Avery smiled at her warmly and walked towards her pulling a small box out form under his robes.

"I have been waiting to give this to you since He chose you to be His," with this said he opened the small elegant box revealing a beautiful ruby the size of her palm on a golden chain. Gazing down at the wonderful gem she gasped at its beauty, she reached out one of her hands she reached to touch its smooth surface, but Avery took it out of the box and said, "Allow me, my Lady." Turning around and pulling her hair up she allowed him to fasten the necklace around her swan- like neck. Touching the jewel, which lay close to her blacked heart, she looked up to this man who was very kind to her, like a father, like the one she had killed.

"It is a wonderful wedding gift, Avery, I thank you."

"Of course, my Lady," he said laying a chaste kiss on her forehead, "now finish getting ready before the Dark Lord kills any of the others like last time."

Smiling at her Lord's jealous rages she answered, "Of course, see you in a few, Avery."

Stopping to pet Louie once more he turned and said, "Wear the gold dress, Ginny, my dear, it is so lovely on you," pride evident in his gaze.

A/N: Yes, well, that is the end of chapter 2! Next chapter there will be a party, the appearance of a few friends, and not so friends, sex, torture, and much, much more! Please review, and tell me what you think. Even if you hate it, after all (grins evilly) I do enjoy fire Kanpai!


End file.
